Running, Running, Marriage?
by Blackcat8539
Summary: Putting her past behind her, Hermione turns a new leaf and settles down in Italy. She is just becoming adjusted to her new life when a brand new law CAP is introduced. Why is the world determined on making her life difficult? Dramione fic, slight alteration of the marriage law idea. I'm a little iffy on the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Looking out across the beach, I sighed. Maybe it was time to stop running. I had been running since Ron had hit me. I had run all the way to Australia where I had hoped to find my parents, only to find they had been killed in a bank robbery. I had run then too. I had visited so many different states and countries that I could barely remember them all and now, here I was in Italy, and I was tired. I was so tired.

I closed my eyes as the sound of the waves overtook my senses. I smelt the salt on the air and I listened to the rhythmic crashing of the waves. I could feel the sand under my feet and the simple thought struck me; maybe I didn't have to run any more. I could just stay here, live near the beach and find a normal, laid back job, probably a muggle one.

I smiled. I could clearly see that life now. In a couple of months I would have a nice healthy tan, and I would own a nice place a short distance from the beach.

Yes, it was definitely time to settle.

Deciding that a nice walk along the beach would suit the early morning nicely, I watched the innocent muggles enjoy their morning routines. Some jogged, some walked, and some had surfboards, heading out to catch some waves.

I spent the whole morning on the beach, even going in for a swim at one point, happily letting the water cool me down as the temperature started to rise.

Around midday I decided that a trip to the Italian ministry would be a wise move; telling them of my impending move and hopefully finding a good place to buy. I walked away from the muggles and cleaned myself up with my wand before apparating to the ministry.

It was very laid back. There was not a lot of bustling or movement; people where kinder and more easy-going about things. I politely asked a man where I could find the Department of Resident Transfers and he directed me there without complaint. Taking an elevator, I received a lot of "good day"s and plenty of "hello"s. I found it quite pleasant that they didn't seem to really know who I was. They obviously could tell I was from London and had probably, by association, been in the second wizarding war. But they didn't know that I was Hermione Jean Granger, brightest which of her generation and saviour of the wizarding world. They just saw a woman interested in a new life.

The man at the main counter easily directed me to a free worker who gestured to a seat in his office, grabbing a few bits of paperwork.

"So you are here to transfer your residence?" he asked, flipping through the papers I had been told to fill out.

"Yes, I would like to move here permanently," I said, knowing that he was just asking the necessary questions.

"May I ask why?" he questioned as he pulled out a few more sheets, starting to organise them in a pile on the desk.

"I'm just looking for a fresh start, where no one will know me," I said, being truthful.

"Okay, then, just a few other bits and pieces we have to tie up before I direct you to our house agent, who will happily help you find somewhere to stay." He placed the pile in front of me, though most was just writing, I only had to actually sign a few bits and pieces, just like he said.

He pointed to the top page. "This is just an agreement for the Statute of Secrecy. Your basic details, going through privacy and what you're not to say to muggles; the same standards as England I would assume. The next is agreeing to the amended state laws, which we give to the muggle leader."

I nodded in understanding and briefly skimmed through the few pages. Considering that they were the same laws as everywhere else I had been, I easily signed and moved on.

"The next are just for you - basic information. Date of birth, wand details, name, as well as registry information for any muggle applications you wish to use, like a credit card. You can actually change your name there if you want, it's free,; only time it is," he pointed out, putting that sheet on top.

"I'm good, I may be looking for a new start but I still like my name," I said filling out the last of the details.

"Right. Well, I think we are about done. If you will pass your wand for a mandatory inspection I can get out of your hair and you can move on to finding a house."

I smiled at him and handed over my wand. "The last spell that you cast was a simple cleaning spell, and you just used it for apparating to the ministry correct?" he asked, scribbling something down on the last piece of paper at my nod.

"Well, you're good to go. You are now a permanent resident of Italy. Enjoy," he said with a smile, handing me a transfer certificate and putting the rest of the papers in a filing cabinet.

"Thank you for your time," I said, getting up and putting my wand away.

"No, thank you for your money," he said with a wink, knowing how much it cost to become a permanent resident. I laughed, because for me it really hadn't been that much.

I spent less time at the house department; I asked for houses which were located near the beach I had visited that morning. There had only been one match, one nearly right on the beach itself.

I had taken it, paid, and left, now the owner of a beach house on the outside of a nearby town.

I spent the remainder of the day simply moving in, getting a few necessary items out of magical storage and placing them around the house, using magic to really start getting the place off the ground.

I fixed the roof and gave the whole house a new paint job, outside and in. Not that it took very long; about half an hour because I had trouble deciding on the right colours.

After that I started placing furniture, my own bedroom being first. When that was done I took care of the library and the lounge room, and by that time I was getting tired.

Sitting in my new lounge room, I looked around at all the work I had done in one day and was quiet pleased with myself. I had set up half my house today, though now I was faced with a problem. What on earth was I going to do for dinner?

I sighed and decided that the only solution was to go out for tea. Getting up, I decided to get changed, and for once the idea of actually caring about my appearance didn't seem so bad.

Putting on a nice summer dress and fixing my hair back and out of my face, I grabbed my purse and decided to walk along the beach into town.

It really wasn't that far, and soon enough the sound of cars and street noise filled my ears. A few people waved or nodded in passing and I quickly found a completely muggle pub to eat at.

Deciding against grabbing a table and realising just how lonely I actually was, I took a seat at the bar and ordered a fresh salad, a bowl of chips and a glass of my favourite white wine.

"Eating alone, Granger?" came a very familiar voice from two seats away.

"Malfoy?" I asked incredulously, seeing the familiar head of blonde hair to my left.

"The one and only," he said picking up his bear and moving a seat over. He was willingly getting closer to me? What kind of world was this?

"What are you doing here? In a muggle bar of all places?" I asked after making sure no one was in hearing range.

"Well, I was here on business meeting a new client, which actually turned out well for once which is a novelty. What about you? I wouldn't expect to see you in a beach town in Italy."

I laughed, "This is weird, are we actually having a civil conversation?"

"Maybe you're just too stunned by my natural good charms," he said with a wink, reminding both of us I think of his old self.

I snorted. "Yeah that must be it," I said, shaking my head and eating a chip.

He smirked, some things never changed, and that was one of them.

"Well, this is too weird for me," he said, downing the last of his drink. "I shall go and find some other less-muggle company. Nice seeing you again Granger." He nodded before getting up and leaving.

I puzzled over our meeting for the rest of the night. I ate my meal, paid and left after another drink. It was only after everything that I realised he hadn't used the term mudblood once, and that he had seemed almost at ease with all the muggles around.

Reaching my new home, I happily crashed in my room and fell fast asleep, nearly forgetting all about the strange meeting with Draco Malfoy - in a muggle bar of all places.

A/N some might say I went a little fast, but I don't really think so, this isn't the main point of the story so I think I got it just right.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Two whole weeks later I was happy with the state of my house. It wouldn't have taken so long except I had found a job at a local muggle bookstore that I enjoyed maybe a little bit too much. It was on the main street, and it got a few customers - not a lot, but a few. It didn't pay a lot, but I didn't really need the money. I was simply there because of the books. I could work with them day in and out. I bought them occasionally, though with June's permission I could borrow most of them.

We had some of the newest releases as well as some older volumes, but my favourite part about the shop was that they also collected unique books; 'one of a kind's. I had even found a spell book! I had quickly bought it off her of course, so now she just thought I was a superstitious person.

I spent my time divided between cleaning up my house, looking after the shop and surprisingly enough, spending my time on the beach. I had spent a lot of time debating on whether I should learn to surf, and eventually after a very nice looking surfer offered to teach me I accepted. I had been doing pretty well for a book worm. The instructor that I insisted on paying was Mikel. He was Italian through and through, though he had a major passion for surfing. He didn't do it professionally but he surfed nearly every day, raining or not.

He was also trying to get me to go on a date with him, though when I told him I wasn't interested he understood and still wanted to teach me, thankfully.

I was getting ready to go to work. I had taken to the warm weather and now enjoyed wearing summer dresses or short clothing. I would never have thought that I would wear some of the stuff I do now, though here I am, wearing a flowery light pink short dress, with shorts underneath. I grabbed my handbag that I had put an extension charm on, naturally, and headed out, putting my shoes in my bag. Like every other day I walked to work along the beach, I had gotten used of the salt smell and now it was just normal.

This time of the morning it was just warming up, so I did wear a hat and some sunglasses, though a simple sun protection spell worked as well.

The regulars at my normal coffee place were starting to know me and I received a few "good morning"s as I ordered my normal coffee.

"Hello, Hermione," said June, ordering her own drink. We both met up here on the days that we both worked before heading over and opening the store.

"Hi. You ready to sell some books?" I asked as we exited the shop and started down the main street.

"Oh yes, I can barely contain my excitement," she said sarcastically before we both broke out laughing. While we both had a passion for books, sitting in the book shop was slightly boring and customers, while they did come, were few and far between.

"Well, we best open this shop then!" I said as we stopped before the door, pulling out my key.

"Yes we should, wouldn't want to keep all these wonderful customers waiting," June said as she gestured to the mostly empty street.

We laughed again before opening the shop and starting to set up. I set up the displays of the newest books while June set up the register.

"It's estimated to be a hot one today, I think I'll close up around midday. No one will want to be in a stuffy old book shop in this weather, not when they could be on the beach," she said as she flicked on the computer.

I agreed. We didn't have air conditioning, a wonderful muggle invention, and so even with the fans it got ridiculously hot some days.

"Sounds good," I replied, heading out the back to grab a few more books.

We spent the morning dealing with the few customers before deciding to call it a day. June suggested we make our own trip to the beach and I willingly agreed. Naturally we already had our gear - it was a mandatory thing around here. Always be prepared for a spontaneous trip to the beach.

As we thought, there were a lot of people at the beach for our small town, though it wasn't what I would call crowded; you couldn't really call anything crowded after the streets of London.

With the sun beating down, we decided to go straight into the water. I had, for once, a pink two piece on. Normally I would feel self-conscious, but living here just gave me a sense of freedom.

We waded out until the water was around our waists and moved with the waves as they rolled in, jumping over and diving under the bigger ones.

Once we were thoroughly cool we got back out and, setting up a beach umbrella, we collapsed on our towels to relax. I really didn't need to get burnt so I happily sat under the shade.

We were quite happily relaxing when a flash a pale blonde hair caught my attention. He was some way out into the waves, surfing.

"Oh my god," I said out loud sitting up, to which June looked up curiously at me.

"What is it?" she asked sitting up and following my line of sight. "Ohhh, isn't he a looker?" She said when she caught sight of him.

"Ugggg, no," I said flopping back down. _Here?_ Of_ all_ places? Why couldn't he find a different bit of beach?  
>"Do you know him?" she asked, still watching him.<p>

"Yes – no - I used to sort of know him," I said, remembering the one encounter where I had met him two weeks ago that made me question what I knew about him. "He's changed," I said, considering my choice of words. Who knew that I would see Malfoy doing something so muggle as surfing?

"I think you should go join him, you surf right?" she said, poking me to make sure I was listening.

I sighed, sitting back up. "I've only been learning for a week or so, I am not going out there and making a fool of myself."

"Oooooh, you don't want to look bad in front of him?" she asked teasingly.

"No!' I said indignantly. "Well, sort of, but not for the reasons you're thinking," I said, watching him as he flew across a wave.

"I wasn't thinking anything," she said innocently, giving me a look that said that she clearly had been.

"Whatever," I said before lying back down. Hopefully he didn't come over here.

June sat there watching him, and I thought she was about to give up when she said. "He's coming this way."

"What!" I cried, bolting upright, to see that in fact he was walking up the beach, though originally not this way – however now that I was sitting up and he could see my face, he changed direction.

"My, my, hello ladies," he said as he approached, giving us both a smile, before shaking his wet hair out of his face, planting his board in the sand next to him.

"I didn't know you surfed," I said, nodding to the board.

"It is actually a fun pastime, though not my favourite." He looked at me and I could tell he was talking about something else entirely.

"You were very good," June said, interrupting our staring contest. Now that we weren't arguing it was hard to tell where he was coming from.

"I know, though thank you. Do you surf?" he asked, turning to my friend. I nearly laughed - he really had changed if he was willing to talk to a muggle, though his normal self-pride was still there.

She laughed. "Me? No, never," she said while shaking her head. "Though Hermione is learning." I sent her a sharp look before turning back to Malfoy to see what he thought.

"Does she now?" he asked turning to me, a small grin on his face. I had no idea what was going through his brain. "We must go surfing sometime, Hermione," he said making a point of using my name.

I swear my mouth hit the floor. The way my name sounded coming from him, it was weird and yet . . . _thrilling?_ What the hell was happening to me?

"Yeah, sure. _Draco_," I said, seeing his reaction, and while much less noticeable than mine it was still there.

"Well, hate you leave you ladies, but I have business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." He gave a small bow before picking up his board and leaving.

As he walked away I noticed June checking him out. I snorted, he just couldn't help himself. He had to charm everyone possible.

"Wow … just wow, I can't believe you know him!" she squealed. "You two would be so perfect for each other!"

"Whoa, whoa, what? I asked, shocked. "I would never date him!"

"Why not? He's so…" She trailed off as a dreamy look came over her eyes.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face, "Earth to June, Earth to June. Believe me, he is not the kind of guy you want to get involved with."

She pouted before smiling playfully. "Why? Because he's already taken?" she asked, giving me a playful wink while getting up.

"No!" I cried, starting to fold the towels and pack up.

"Sure," she said while giggling, dodging out of the way when I tried to flick her with the towel in my hands.

I shook my head at her, before grabbing the last of my things.

"Well, I'll see you Monday," I said.

"Yep, bright and early. Enjoy you're day off!" she called as I started to leave. "Don't spend all your time working on that house – relax," she reminded before waving and walking off.

I laughed before returning home, pondering yet again my strange interaction with one Draco Malfoy.

Arriving home I had only just showered and got changed when an owl tapped on my window.

"What? Who?" I pondered out loud seeing as it wasn't an owl I had seen before. Walking over I opened the window and let him in.

He flew in and perched on my desk, where he dutifully held out his leg for me to take the letter.

Giving the bird a few treats I sat down on the couch to read it, the owl flying off once it had finished its food. Apparently it didn't have to wait for a reply.

Noting the seal I realised that it was a message from the Ministry. What was curious was that it wasn't just the Italian sign; it was a crossover of all wizarding Ministries.

"How odd," I told the empty house, breaking the seal and unrolling the letter.

_We apologise in advance for what you are about to read, though you may already have heard of it. _

_To address the decreasing population problem, the Uniting Ministries have been forced to collaborate and make a decision. The Child Addition Plan is the solution all agreed on, while it is regretful that we have to take such a severe course of action we feel it is necessary to help keep the magical population alive. Please comply with the rules as follows: _

_Rules of the Child Addition Plan (CAP): _

_Every eligible witch/wizard is to participate. Ages 20-35_

_If you cannot participate you are to contact the ministry as soon as possible._

_If you cannot participate it is suggested you sign up for the adoption program, where those participents who do not want to take care of the child can give them up for adoption. _

_If you already have a partner you are to notify the ministry before a match is made. (1 week notice period from today) _

_If you do not have a partner, the ministry will find a biological match. Once this match is made you may not chose someone else. _

_A single child must be born, the ministry would prefer 2 though will not be strictly enforced. _

_Marriage is recommended and services will be provided but is optional. _

_If the parent/s do not want to keep the child adoption services are available. _

_WARNING: NOT COMPLYING WITH THESE RULES WILL RESULT IN A HEARING AT THE MINISTRY AND CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DETERMINED AT THE TIME._

_CAP PLAN WILL BE PUT INTO ACTION FROM THE 5th OF FEBURARY 2002_

_Thank you for your cooperation. _

I dropped the letter. What? I couldn't process this, what the hell were they asking us to do? This couldn't be right. The ministry would never do something like this, besides, what about muggleborns? Magical folk were born all the time from muggles.

My breathing quickened and I felt a panic attack coming on. I hadn't had one in ages, not since Australia but I couldn't remember my techniques to stop them. My mind fuzzed over and curled up in a ball. No, I couldn't be a mother; this was some kind of joke.

And suddenly I was fine - it _had_ to be some sort of joke, though who would find that funny was inhumane. Fully believing in this now (after all I had never seen a combined Ministry seal before) I threw the letter into the trash with this morning's Daily Profit. I still had them delivered though I rarely read them, only when something about Harry showed up.

Shaking my head at my own foolishness I got up and decided that something to eat and then a good night's rest would be the best course of action.

Waking up the next morning and quickly scanning today's addition of the Daily Profit I got the shock of my life. The title read:

_New Law Scares Public_

I stared at it before reading the article, sitting down heavily on my bar stool.

_Have the ministries of the world finally lost it? After the announcement yesterday people are in a riot over the new law called 'CAP'. _

_Several complaints have already been lodged but nothing has worked, it is determined that if around 1,000 children are not born within the next year severe population problems will arise. The ministry says that if the rules aren't followed people will in fact be put on trial!_

_Magical folk everywhere are complaining about this new development; many claim that it is inhumane and should be stopped immediately, though some believe that it is unavoidable. _

I couldn't read any more. I put the paper down and stared at it. It wasn't a joke? It was real? Strangely calm, I walked over to the trash basket and pulled out the letter, going over the details again.

They expected me to be a mother? At age 21? No, of course not. That's what the adoption services were for.

It was a good thing I lived out of town because if someone had been around they would have heard me scream.

I scrunched up the letter and threw it across the room, crying out, screaming about unfair this was.

"I JUST GOT MY LIFE TOGETHER!" I cried, waving my wand at the paper and making it catch fire.

Collapsing onto the couch I watched it burn. I watched as the last of the embers disappeared, but it didn't help, the law was still there. I didn't get a choice in this.

I stood up and got dressed. I was going to take a trip to the Ministry, and not the Italian one. I could see who was behind this, the main place with the population problem.

I was going to have to go back to London.


	3. Chapter 3

Racing through the house, I ripped open my cupboard doors, crouching down and pulling out the box that I kept all my magical necessities in. Living in the muggle world, I didn't often need them, so I kept them out of sight and therefore out of mind. After all, if I were to have some guests it wouldn't do for them to see any unexplainable objects or substances lying around.

Pulling out my box of floo powder, I grimaced at all the memories that came with it, but I couldn't chicken out. Just because London held some bad memories, it shouldn't stop me from going there and giving the Ministry a piece of my mind.

Opening the container, I saw the green powder, and I sighed. I did not want to go back. But if I didn't go I lost all hope at changing the stupid law.

Grabbing a handful, I put the box down and did a mental check list of the reasons I was doing this for. When I was done I made sure I had my wand before throwing the powder at my feet and saying "The London Ministry of Magic", pronouncing each syllable very clearly.

Green flames rose up into my vision, blocking out my sight until all I could see was green, then black. The only way of telling that I had reached my destination was the black tiles of the ministry fireplaces.

A few heads turned, and immediately I wanted to be back home, safe and sound. People stared at me. I hadn't set foot in the Ministry, or anywhere in magical London for that matter, for a long time.

Gaining a little bit of the old fire that used to completely drive me, I snapped at them as I stepped out. "What? A person can't go to the ministry?" I glared at them, and they quickly moved on. But as I walked through the tiled halls, I could tell that as soon as I turned my back to them, the whispers started. Hermione Granger was back in London.

I held my head high and moved through the mass of people. I hadn't been seen in magical London for two years, and now I was showing up out of the blue, walking through the halls of the Ministry.

Knowing that I wasn't going to put up with anyone less than the Minister and Junior Minister (Kingsley and Harry), I marched straight through the crowds of people, knowing exactly where I wanted to go.

The last time Harry and I had spoken he had told me about his promotion, and I couldn't have been happier for him. I was even happier at that moment; his promotion would probably help me change this stupid law.

As I walked up to the nearest elevator, several people changed direction, not wanting to crowd me. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to laugh or to scowl, but then again, I really wouldn't be here long enough to care.

Telling the elevator which floor I wanted, it closed the grates and took off, shooting through the many layers of the Ministry. The floors passed in a blur, and I momentarily got motion sickness. I had forgotten what the elevators of the Ministry were like. I did not want to do that again; I felt horrible.

It skidded to a halt just as the feeling started to pass, which meant my anger about this whole ordeal came back full force. It didn't even enter my mind that I was about to see my best friend for the first time in two years. I stormed down the hallway, getting really worked up.

Seeing the sign that indicated Harry's office I burst through unannounced; luckily he wasn't in a meeting.

"Harry Potter, you better have an explanation for this new law or I will murder the one responsible before the day is out!" Not the best entrance I could have made, thinking about it.

"Hermione?" he said, looking up, "Merlin! It's you!" He jumped out of his seat, and instead of giving me an answer he crushed me in a giant bear hug.

Pulling back he looked at me seriously. "Where the hell have you been? I got a notice saying that you moved to Italy? Hermione, just, it's so good to see you!" He pulled me back into a hug, though this time I wasn't so happy about it, and when he finally put me down and took a good step back he saw the annoyance on my face.

"Um, what was it you came in here for again?" he asked, a little embarrassed now.

Sighing, I looked at my friend. Maybe a calm head would be better for this conversation. "Hello, Harry, it's lovely to see you, and I would love to stay but I rather think that I have a more pressing issue to talk about."

He looked at me curiously, and I could practically see the light go off. A look of complete devastation hit him, and he had to sit down.

"Harry! Are you all right?" I asked, rushing forwards and helping him into his seat.

He covered his face with his hands, "Oh my god, I didn't even think, it didn't occur to me, oh Hermione I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He looked completely devastated.

"Harry, Harry! Hey, it's okay." I said, pulling his hands away from his face as I comforted him. I wasn't completely sure what had set him off but something had, and old habits die hard, because all I wanted to do was comfort him.

"Tell me what's running through your head," I said, taking a seat in a chair on the other side of his desk, as he got himself together.

He took a long breath to calm himself before looking at me and saying, "I assume you're here because of the new law, and I hate to say this, but I'm part of the reason why it came about."

My mouth hit the floor; he was going along with this? I started to voice my objections but he held up a hand, silencing them.

"Look, I realise it wasn't the best, but we didn't have many options. The magical community is running out of magical people," he said, getting up and running his hands through his hair. I stayed in my seat, thinking that it was probably best for me to just listen for now. "We have had several major conferences with representatives from all the different ministries, and because they were never as big as our own original population, they went along with it." He shook his head, clearly regretting it all. "The numbers don't lie; the amount of people who died in the war and those dying from aftereffects greatly outnumber the amount of new wizards and witches being born. Even with the random magic of muggleborns, there simply aren't enough people."

He sighed heavily and collapsed back into his chair. "I didn't agree with it, but I didn't have much of a choice. The worst part is," he said, leaning forward and resting his arms on the desk, "I rationalised my not fighting with the fact that the ones that I loved wouldn't be affected so much, with myself and Ginny married and Ron…" He trailed off, realising that he was talking about the same guy who had drunkenly abused me, but I nodded for him to continue, so he did. "Well, with Ron and his already pregnant wife, I, selfishly, thought we would be fine."

He swallowed, "God, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about you." He looked like he was about to cry. What was happening to the world?

"Harry, pull yourself together," I said sternly, not being able to stand seeing him this way. "I'm a grown woman, I'm sure I will be able to handle this. Besides, I'm sure I can find a way out of it." I knew I was sounding hopeful and slightly desperate, but as I was saying it, he was already shaking his head,

"I'm sorry, it doesn't matter who you are, you have to participate if you are able." I smiled weakly, knowing that he could see right through it.

"I'm so stu-"

"Stop," I said, holding up a hand to stop him from coming over and hugging me. "I don't need a pity hug, Harry, though I would appreciate it if you could point me in the direction of Kingsley's office."

He nodded, clearly sad that I had rejected his apology. But he could see that I needed space and was respectfully keeping his distance.

After listening to the instructions, I got up, and with a tight goodbye, I marched down to his office. This time I really needed to shout at someone.

Yet again I walked straight in, despite the protests of his assistant.

"Hermione! How wond-" he started, but I cut him off with my shout of:

"_What the bloody hell were you thinking, Kingsley?"_

I spent the next hour yelling at him, screaming about all the ways he was ruining my life.

I screamed, then I cried and I blamed everyone, and finally, when I was exhausted, I collapsed in a chair, as he mutely brought me a cup of tea. He then sat on his own side and carefully inspected the floor, apparently, like Harry, he hadn't thought about me either.

He told me how sorry he was, and then so quietly I almost didn't hear him, he asked me if I had a partner with whom I could go through the law with.

It set me off on another rampage, yelling at him about how I didn't need love, or romance, or how I definitely did not need a pregnancy or parenthood.

When I was finished, and sitting down with a fresh cup of tea, he paced around the room, clearly not wanting to set me off again.

"Look, Hermione -"

"Don't, under any circumstances, tell me you are sorry. You could let me out of the bloody law, and yet you won't!" I said, and would have yelled except by this time, I was starting to lose my voice.

"You know why, if the media got wind that we just let you out, everyone would be coming down and yelling at me. I can't, I'm..."

"Don't." I stopped the apology again. And with a simple movement, just like I did Harry, I rejected the offer of comfort. I rejected his pity, his apologies, and his friendship. Holding up a hand, and setting the tea cup down, I suddenly felt tired; ridiculously exhausted. I couldn't do this anymore. I had just gotten my life together, a nice job, a beautiful house, and now the wizarding world expected another thing from me. It wasn't enough I had given them my childhood, my parents and my chance at an education, but they had to take the rest of my life away as well.

"You could always use the adoption option." He cringed, even as he said it.

"Never. No child of mine will be put through that." My voice was laced with poison. Getting up I faced him. "Assign me a partner, make me have a child, fine, but don't expect to see me again. You stole everything from me, everything from my childhood. And now you want the rest of my life. After this I am done with the wizarding world, I will have nothing left to give," I said, turning and leaving the man behind me, leaving that office, leaving behind the friendship, my freedom and any hope of a normal life.

I was going to be forced to have a child, a husband (no way in hell was I raising the child alone), and a family. I sighed, not even bothering to look at the assistant as I closed the door behind me.

"Well, I take it that if you weren't let out, I certainly won't be," came a drawl from one of the seats outside the office.

"Hello, Malfoy, and no, there isn't any hope for either of us," I said, looking up from my depressed state and focusing on the man that seemed to be everywhere recently.

He sighed, and looked at the closed office doors. "Well, the only hope I have is that I'm not paired with a complete idiot, though because I'm me, that doesn't look too hopeful." He shook his head and started to walk down the hallway, surprisingly I went with him.

"No partner?" I asked, curious. He was a ladies man last I heard.

"No, just because I have flings here and there, doesn't mean I want to have any serious relationship with them. Though with my luck it will be one of them that I'm paired with."

I snorted. He was still very self-involved, though then he surprised me and asked: "You don't have partner? I mean I know you had trouble with the weasel but there isn't another man in your life that has swept you off your feet?"

I laughed. God since when did I find Malfoy funny? "No, there isn't a guy that has 'swept me off my feet'," I said as we reached the elevator.

He smirked, and holding the grate back, gestured for me to go first. "How long were you screaming at that poor man for, anyway?" he asked as the lift started to move, though instead of answering I tried to focus on not throwing up. These elevators really did not agree with me.

I must have been swaying because before I knew what was happening Malfoy had a hand on each of my arms, holding me steady.

"Whoa, Granger, you don't look so good," he said, actual concern in his voice.

"It's these blasted elevators," I said, closing my eyes and letting his hands stop me from moving. "I get really bad motion sickness. It doesn't happen anywhere else, only these. Oh god." I swallowed as the lift finally came to a stop. Before the grate opened, Malfoy quickly removed his hands and stood in the far corner of the lift. I looked at him curiously; he had seemed fine with it before.

"There will probably be some sort of reporter out there, and it wouldn't do to be seen with the likes of me," he said as the grates opened.

Before I could form a reply he was gone, disappearing into the crowd, but this time instead of puzzling over his actions I put on a mask of confidence for the public. I walked through the crowd to the floo network area. Finding a free fireplace I quickly entered, and without a look backwards I flooed home.

The smell of the salty air couldn't have been more welcome. I stepped out of my fire place, and not even bothering to get changed, I stripped down to my bra and undies, a nice red pair. I walked out of my house and down to the ocean. The sun was setting so there was barely anyone on the beach. It was actually nearly bare. I stepped forward, toes digging into the sand, the breeze picking my hair off my neck and allowing me a freedom that I had temporarily lost while being back in London. Life was so much nicer here.

Wanting to wash the day from my skin I stepped out into the ocean. The water was cool, but it wasn't freezing, and with the lingering heat from the day it was quiet pleasant. I waded in past the initial lot of waves so that more often than not I was floating in calm water. Of course waves still came and went but it was relaxing, and I forgot about my impending motherhood.

Instead I thought about the mysterious change in a certain blonde. The first time I had just thought he had drunk a little too much, but then I had seen him at the beach, and his attitude had been the same, then today, at the Ministry. We had had three basically _civil_ conversations in the last month. So maybe he was trying to change? Though of course it could have been the war, it did change people. Thinking of the war and the Malfoys, I was pulled back into an unwanted memory before I could put up any sort of mental block.

She stood above me, her wand pointed at me, black hair flying, and the word _Crucio_ etched into the sneer on her lips. I was on the manor floor, screaming and helpless. A wave came crashing down over me but I was in a different time, and I couldn't even find the mind to swim back up to the top. I screamed, both from past and present pains, causing me to swallow water. I felt myself sinking towards the bottom of the murky depths, but I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't stop it.

Then it came. Through the water, and through the memory, a hand reached out and pulled me back. I was back. Back from memories, and back from the deep.

Coughing and gasping for air as my saviour walked me back to shore I tried to regain some sort of sanity. Today really wasn't going so well. Then I heard a voice,

"Bloody hell, Granger. You nearly got yourself killed."

Then, "and what the hell are you wearing?"

Breathing back under control, I looked up into the pale grey eyes of my saviour. "Malfoy."

"Granger."

I shook my head, and I couldn't help it, I collapsed into laughter. I was soaking wet in nothing but panties and bra on the beach with my saviour, Draco bloody Malfoy! It was by far the most hilarious thing that had happened to me in a very long time.

"You've lost it. You're mental," He stated, watching me as I tried to control my laughter.

"Yeah," I gasped, "I think I am."

That just set him off, he chuckled and looked around to see if anyone was around. Looking back at me he finally realised that I was till half naked.

"Jesus, Granger, what was going through your head?" he asked, moving to a pile of clothes on the sand, apparently where he had left most of his possessions before diving in to get me.

He picked up his shirt and handed it to me, "Here, you look cold."

And as I stood up, mostly sane again I realised that I was, and I gratefully took the shirt, not caring that it would leave him half naked himself.

"May I ask what you were doing out here by yourself?" he asked as he picked up and shook the sand of the rest of his stuff.

I shook my head. "I don't know myself," I sighed and looked up at the sky as if it might give me some answers. "I don't know much of anything these days."

He looked at me quizzically but he didn't say anything. Instead he asked, "do you live around here?"

I nodded, and pointed to the house directly in front of us a short walk away from the beach.

"Wow, nice place. It explains why you don't have any stuff with you." He looked back at me after studying the house and saw that I was still cold. "Come on, Granger, let's get you home."

I was confused. Was Draco Malfoy showing kindness? But as a wave of tiredness swept over me I couldn't even try to think it all through. I simply took a few steps in the direction of my house, though shivering as if was it was proving difficult. Where was the heat that had been there moments before?

"Merlin! Granger, you're freezing." I nodded, taking a few more steps towards home, but it was a very tiring process, and I was exhausted as it was.

I heard him sigh from behind me. "Here."

"What are you -" I got an answer to my question as he picked me up swiftly. I yelped softly, but he held on and carried me towards to house.

"Malfoy," I protested weakly as he briskly walked onwards.

"It's quicker this way. If you walked by yourself we could be here all night." He covered his act of kindness with logic, and that was what it was, Malfoy was being kind and I wasn't bothered by it.

"Okay," I said, surprising him with my compliance.

I was so tired I leant in against his chest as the constant rhythm of his steps helped me settle. His body heat warming me up even though he had been in the same water that I had.

He walked along the sandy path that led from the beach to my house, his stride becoming less regular as the light faded, before we reached my front door.

"It's unlocked," I mumbled before he could ask, as I reached out a hand to twist the door knob, allowing him to come into my house.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he slowly put me down once we were inside.

"Tired, and like an idiot," I said, feet just holding me up. I started to walk but I was exhausted. I didn't think I could have run just then even if my life depended on it.

"Here, where's your bedroom?" he asked as he slid an arm around my waist to support me as we walked.

"It's -" I sighed as I realised where my bedroom was. "It's up the stairs."

"Of course it is; you can't make anything easy, can you?" he said, picking me up again as we reached the beginning of the staircase. I tried to protest this time but he didn't listen and just started up the stairs.

With my mental filter not really working, as I was practically sleeping in his arms, I made the comment, "you must be really strong, to hold me up. You're amazing."

He chuckled. "How tired are you? Surely you should be drunk or something for you to say something like that."

I hummed in response as I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest, slipping into a state of semi-consciousness.

"Sleep, Granger, you're safe here," I heard him say as we entered my bedroom. He gently laid me down on the bed, pulling back the covers so that I could slip underneath. He tucked me in and I buried under the covers.

"Night Draco…" I murmured, nearly asleep.

I heard him chuckle softly, "Good night, Hermione."

A/N I would love to thank my Beta reader, iceandfire105 for her awesome work. So, thank you!

Please everyone else feel free to R&R but I would like to request no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Okay so first my friend iceandfire105 has some objections.

Clovis – The mudblood scar? Dude, that was only in the movie. Geez. Get it right. _And_ there is a flipping beta reading this story! It can't bloody damn be "atrocious"! She didn't surf every day, and it is FICTION! Fanfiction, to be exact. It doesn't HAVE to be true!

Thelestris – The sentence said "as we exited the shop and started down THE main street." No street name mentioned, buddy!

Really hoping you are feeling stupid right now. Humph.

Back to me- I was going to say to everyone that it is fanfiction, the characters in my story obviously aren't meant to be in character otherwise they wouldn't be together. I'm just saying is all, and compared to some stories, my spelling and punctuation really isn't that bad.

* * *

><p>Heat was the first thing that I felt, the smothering of my blankets, accompanied by the brightness of the sun falling on my eyelids. I groaned, tossing the cover back and turning over to block out the sun, burying my face into the pillows.<p>

Then I smelt bacon, I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, sighing as my stomach rumbled, breakfast sounded really good. I slipped out of bed and grabbed my summer robe, tying the sash as I left my room heading for the kitchen. It was right about then that I realised that to smell bacon someone had to be cooking it, and because I clearly wasn't someone else was in my house.

Hurrying into my kitchen, now slightly alarmed I found a head of blonde hair cooking at my muggle stove.

"Malfoy?" I exclaimed, stopping in my tracks, as he flipped an egg.

"Good morning Granger, back to last names again?" he asked, grabbing two plates out of the cupboard.

"We've never called each other by our first names. How do you know where everything is?" I asked, deciding it would be easiest to deal with the small things first.

"I know you were tired last night Granger but surely you remember? And I know where everything is because I looked for it all before I started cooking, which is a recent development by the way, though I have quiet taken to it." he told me as he started serving up the bacon and eggs before pulling out a tray off hash browns from the oven.

I shook my head at the man, deciding that for once I would just go with it though…" I still don't think I would ever call you by your first name."

"Sure okay, and I didn't think you could get anymore anouying but after last night you proved me wrong."

I scowled at him, the hint of his old self reminding me that he wasn't just a nice guy, he was still the idiot that I had met in school.

"Are you making breakfast or not?" I asked, deciding that it would be best to hurry him along.

"Keep your panties on, here it is, breakfast is served."

In a swish move that shouldn't have looked as graceful as it did he placed the plate of food in front of me before sitting down opposite me in his own seat.

He had already set the table and now all there was left to do was eat. As I looked at my food though I became suspicious of it, after all Draco Malfoy had made it, and no matter how nice he was being that didn't mean that it wasn't all just some plan to kill his old rival or play some sort of trick.

"Did you do something to it?" I asked, picking up my fork and prodding at it.

He laughed, he strait out laughed, and without saying anything he took a bite of his own food to show that it was completely normal.

Swallowing he said, "See? I'm not dead right now so that must mean it's fine, just eat it Granger."

I sighed, it was nice to have someone else cook for once so why not just enjoy it?

"Okay, Okay, so maybe you didn't do anything to it."

I cut a piece of bacon and started to eat, not bothering to make any kind of small talk.

When we were finished, Malfoy just got up and put the dishes into the dishwasher, curious I asked, "How come you're so good with muggle technology now?"

"Well, I learned after I found out that they make better tasting food," he replied, though he didn't meet my gaze, so maybe he wasn't telling me everything.

"Well, not that this little breakfast wasn't fun and all Granger, but I have to go, I have a business meeting in an hour so just, don't do any skinny dipping for a while okay?" He asked as he passed by heading for the front door.

A strange urge came over me, and as he walked out the door I called, "Nice talking to you honey." As if we were some kind of couple, though after that strange breakfast a stranger might have thought so.

I heard his chuckle waft down the hallway, than "I'll see you later darling."

It made me laugh so hard my sides started to hurt, I had to take a couple of deep breaths to start breathing normally again. I got up and headed to the front door, watching Malfoy headed down the beach, staying to the pathway to keep his probably expensive shoes clean.

Shaking my head I closed the front door and decided to get dressed, I didn't have to work today so I was planning a nice day at home, no beach, no people and despite loving my job, no work. I went to my room and got changed into just some casual slacks and a tank top, it was predicted to rain today, the storm season was quickly approaching, along with Christmas, though the second part I wasn't particularly looking forward to. I didn't want to see all the happy people that would be around, all with family and friends to celebrate with, and then there would be me, probably having been just designated a partner.

All the blood drained from my face, a partner, I would probably be notified soon, good god, what if they were so organised as to tell me today? Being the ministry, they might just do that. I groaned, and headed for my study, hopefully I was wrong.

I spent the day writing, I had bought a muggle computer shortly after moving here and I found it very useful, the wizarding world was missing out on a lot though magic and muggle technology didn't often get along so it might have been for their own good. No letter arrived that day, though I did get an email, of all things, from Malfoy which had completely puzzled me at first, questions like, where had he gotten my email and how did he know how to use a computer popping into my head. I couldn't answer the second one but I remembered that the muggle book shop that I worked in had a website, and my contact details were on it because I was an employe, though I didn't know how that blasted Malfoy had even thought of looking for it.

I sighed, it was all too difficult, so I decided not to think about it and the week passed with no complications, an occasional email from Malfoy asking how I was, was the only disruption, I went to work and I wrote my book. By the end of the week I had nearly forgotten about my trip to the ministry and Wizarding London.

I was currently having a very nice cup of tea as rain pattered against my window. As we the month passed more rain came down, and I couldn't say that it wasn't a nice change, the cooling days gave me a sense of home, of course it didn't make me want to go back, but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling.

Amongst the noise of the rain a small tapping entered my thoughts, confused for a moment I looked around and saw that a poor owl was waiting at my window, completely drenched.

"Oh you poor bird." I said, putting my cup down and quickly opening the window, letting the owl inside, and though it did get my carpet and furniture wet I was glad that I could help the poor creature. It dejectedly held out its leg, to which was attached a clearly water resistance letter.

I quickly went over and untied it, grabbing a few treats out of the kitchen and setting them down for the bird to eat.

I wasn't sure on whether or not it needed an answer though because it may just have been hanging around because of the rain so I just left it to its own devices as I sat down with the letter in my hands, turning it over to see who it had been sent from.

The seal revealed all, it was again another notice from united ministries. I nearly dropped it, and I had to resist from burning the thing before I even began to read was the letter that would probably decide the rest of my bloody life.

Reaching out with a shaking hand I forced myself to break the seal and take out the contents.

**Hermione Jean Granger**

**With the current law now being put into effect a designated partner has been chosen through a physical and mental match. We hope that you do not find the match to displeasing but regretfully we must inform you that you can't switch partners. The current match was made specifically for you, as are all others and so no one else will be available. **

**A counselling session for you and your partner had been set up for the 10****th**** of February, because of your high status as a war hero extra services will be provided for you and your partner. At the initial session, dates will be set to which you will have to comply. **

**Hope you have a nice day. **

**The united Ministries. **

Wait so then who was my match?

I looked back to the envelope and saw that there was, in fact, another piece of paper, god what if it was someone I didn't know? Or worse, someone it did?

I grabbed the other piece of parchment and slowly unfolded it, knowing that my life was about to change.

Oh no, oh bloody hell.

**Yourself and your partner, Mr Draco Malfoy are required to go to a counselling session at 3pm on the 10****th**** of February, other appointments can be organised if required.**

I dropped the letter and buried my face in my hands, so what if I had talked to him a couple of times since school? He hadn't changed that much, god what the hell was I going to do?

A/N I would prefer no flames at this point, if you don't like my story I sugest you stop reading it. To my other lovely readers, please comment and tell me what you think. Read, review, but most importantly enjoy.

IMPORTANT: We all know that this story is set in Italy right? Well, problem being that I don't know Italian, so if any of you do, please conact me, I could really use your help in putting some actual Italian in there, I don't care whether you are Italian or not, just that you can speak, or sort of speak the language. Other wise I'm stuck with Google translate, and we all know that it kind of sucks. PLEASE HELP IF YOU SPEAK ITALIAN.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Jean Granger.

At first I had thought it was a joke, the ministry had sent me a boggy letter to scare me and make my life more miserable than it already was, but then after studying it for a while, I was forced to come to the conclusion that the ministries, of the world in this case, wouldn't in fact send me a bogus letter and that this was the actual truth.

I kind of wished that it had been a joke, I was going to have to, have a child, with Granger? It was too strange to wrap my head around. I had sat there staring at it wishing for something to happen, someone to jump out and say that it was all planned and that actually the ministry hadn't sent me a letter yet, but it didn't happen.

Now I watched the sea off in the distance, I was currently sitting in my office, the 3rd story of this particular building, and had just received a business offer from a very beneficial partner. The business side of my life was going well, after I had stopped trying to go through the magical community. Any business offers I had put out there were immediately declined, no one wanted to be associated with the Malfoy name, so I had moved to the muggle business world, and it was incredibly easy to make money here, just know the right places to invest in and presto, though that wasn't all that I did.

Getting up I decided to head out to clear my head, I was two blocks away from the beach, and a fairly long walk from Grangers, the fact that we lived near each other may have had something to do with our pairing now that I thought about it. I mean they wouldn't base it solely off a physical or mental match, what if the two participants were on opposite ends of the world? Then one would have to move, no it was very likely that our living arrangements had more to do with this pairing, then any other reason, after all we were probably the only 2 magical people in this whole bloody town.

I didn't really have any set work hours, though if I had a particularly important meeting then it sort of counted. The perks of running your own business really, my secretary nodded and waved as I left, she was very nice, and with me running a muggle supply chain it was helpful to have muggle employees who actually knew what they were doing.

Rain started to slowly spit as I walked though I didn't particularly mind, it was like home, I had moved away from the manor, so it was rare that I actually returned to London and this likeness to home was very welcome.

Like my life, I had changed a lot, though I was still devilishly handsome. I didn't have the same prejudices though, especially after… well, not any more.

As I walked less and less people were seen out and about down the street, probably to get out of the impending rain but I didn't mind.

I sighed, Granger, what on earth was I going to do? What were we going to do? I had no idea what to think any more, after our last encounter. At first I hadn't even known it was her, I had just seen someone go under and not come back up. I had thrown my clothes to the ground, better sand then sea water, and dived in. Once I had pulled her out, and saw that it was her of all people, well I had nearly dropped her but luckily I had been able to pull myself together in time and she hadn't noticed a thing. I wasn't the only one who had changed, something was different about Granger, despite the fact that she seemed slightly happier here away from everyone, she also seemed, sad, if that was possible. Could someone be happy and sad at the same time?

As my feet hit the sand of the beach it started to really rain, but instead of turning back I just took my shoes off and my jacket, laying them on a bench out of the rains reach. The rhythmic crashing of the waves brought me back to the here and now, I had to make up my mind about Granger, and what we had to do. Did I try to make things easy as possible for her? That was a stupid question, imagine what she would have to go though, of course I would try to make this easy for her, but there was also the child to think about. Being a war hero I doubt the ministry would be to particular about her having to have more than one so I could at least be thankful for small mercies.

It was right about then that I realized that I had already accepted the situation, that I was going to have a child with, Hermione.

It sounded so weird, even after the other night when I had put her to bed, but in a way that was probably a good thing, it gave us a fresh start, I would get to know Hermione, and forget all about the know it all Granger from school.

The rain started to pour and I smirked, for once I wasn't concerned with my clothes, I was just happy to be outside with no one around. It made things easier.

I kept walking and soon enough I was passing the main street of the town, the building that I owned was the tallest in the whole town, which was exactly why I liked it, but it was closer to the outside of town. I remembered that book shop that Granger worked in, and despite my dripping state I headed towards it. I didn't know why, but I wanted to see her, we needed to talk anyway, and while I could wait until the set up counseling session maybe we could talk now?

It hadn't even entered my mind that she might not be working today though luckily enough she was. I caught a glimpse of her through the shop window before I entered, she was unloading a new shipment of books from the look of things, and there didn't seem to be anyone else there at the moment.

Wishing that I had taken my shoes with me I cast a quick wordless drying spell as I walked through to door, with no one around it went completely unnoticed and I didn't look a complete mess now at least. I then had a wonderful thought and I quickly hurried down in-between some book shelves before she could spot me. I summoned my shoes and put them on, honestly sometimes I really did forget that it was that easy, and now I looked normal. I didn't really need the jacket instead I just made sure that the first 2 buttons of my work shirt were undone before emerging from the shelf and approaching her. She hadn't seen me yet, completely absorbed in her task.

"Hello," I greeted her as she turned around.

"Malfoy!" naturally she was surprised, though it didn't seem that I was completely unwelcome at least, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well," I hesitated, I could make up some lame ass excuse about buying a book but maybe it would be best to start this all off with honesty.

"I came to talk to you."

"Oh," she looked at me before putting the book she held in her hands down, giving me her full attention, I could see that she already knew what I wanted to talk to her about, and at least she hadn't told me to leave.

"I'm actually nearly finished for the day, if you want to wait a couple of minutes while I finish unpacking we can go and get something to eat?" she suggested, biting her lip apparently a little nervous about the suggestion.

"It sounds good, could you use any help with the books?" I asked, knowing that I was getting my wish and that it was probably a nice thing to do to help her out.

Nodding she gave me a couple and directed me to the correct shelves and I quickly complied, this wasn't so bad no shouting, no insults, not a bad thing said even after the letter that we both received.

I helped her put the books away and by the time we were finished the rain had nearly stopped, it was slightly drizzling but nothing that would soak us like the last time I was out there.

Granger tidied up a few things and seemingly put off our trip as much as possible before she declared that she was ready to go. By this time, I was kind of bored really, I mean I still wanted to talk to her, but putting away books wasn't really my idea of fun.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked as we stepped out to the book shop, though she didn't close it so maybe there was someone else in there that I hadn't seen?

"There's a nice place a couple of streets away, if you don't mind the walk?" I asked her, though I knew that she probably wouldn't mind, she had most likely been there herself, it wasn't particularly fancy but it was nice, and after a couple of visits there myself the staff had started to recognize me and it was a very pleasant experience, people who knew me but didn't have a opinion based off, well the past.

"It sounds good, I think I've been there, and no I don't mind the walk, I've been in the bookshop all day, it's a nice chance to stretch my legs."

I nodded and we headed off, there were a few other people around but not so many that it was packed, it was a good chance to start the conversation.

"I take it you received the same letter that I did?" I asked, and while it was a pretty obvious question it did start the conversation.

She sighed, "Yeah, I got it, I assumed that it was the whole reason you came to talk to me."

"Yes well, these kinds of things kind of need to be talked about."

She smiled, not a bad start at all.

"Yes, they do."

We traveled in silence for a while, it wasn't unpleasant at least just comfortable walking silence.

As we walked I thought of all the possible ways this conversation could go, would she get mad at me? Break down in tears? Walk off? There was no way to be sure, I had no idea what she even thought of me. She could still hate my guts for all I knew, though deep down I knew that couldn't be true, we had encountered each other several times over the last month and they certainly hadn't been hostile by any means, so she couldn't hate me surely?

"Here we are." I stated as we approached the lit up building. It had a sign above it saying Mangiare Gustosi, which roughly meant tasty eating so I was told. I had learned a bit of the language but only enough to get me by.

Smells poured out of the shop and I felt my stomach grumble I hadn't eaten since lunch and even then it hadn't been much.  
>"Shall we eat then?" she asked.<br>"After you." I offered as I pulled open the door gesturing for her to go first. She gave me a smile, she seemed pleasantly surprised and I was sincerely glad that my mother had raised me to be a gentlemen despite my father's presence, because those smiles made something just light up inside me, and if opening doors would get me another one…

I shook my head. Where had that come from? Now was not the time to get lost in the clouds, we had to talk about, our future, and that was scary enough as it was.

We were greeted upon entering and the waiter immediately knew who I was, he greeted me with a warm smile and happily seated us both, though I did ask him for a table near the back and as far away from others as possible, though I think he got the wrong idea because he gave me a sly wink as he left, leaving two menus on the table for us to look at.

"Here, let me get that for you." I said, darting around the table to push Granger's chair in as she started to sit down.

"Oh, thank you." My heart fluttered as she gave me another one of those smiles. No one had ever smiled at me like that, I mean plenty of girls had smiled at me, but they were always sly ones, those who wanted something from me, this was, genuine. It was odd and despite the fact that I didn't know why I had such a reaction to it I did love them,

"You can be very nice when you want to be," she said as I took my seat opposite her and picked up my menu.

"I try not to do it too often, but on occasion it does show itself," I replied, giving her a wink as I focused on reading the menu, it was in Italian as well as English but I liked to exercise my translation skills my reading the Italian first.

She laughed and focused on reading her own menu, though as she focused on the words I peaked over the top of mine and really looked at her. Her hair was nice, still curly, still bushy but tamer, it hung nicely and really suited her, man had that changed. For some reason every other time that I had seen her she had often had wet hair and this was the first time that I had seen it dry.

Her eyes flicked up over the top of her menu and I quickly looked back down though I couldn't be sure if she had caught my gaze or not.  
>A bubbly feeling came over me and horrifyingly I had to stop myself from giggling, it was such a high school thing to do.<p>

Looking up again her own eyes flicked back down and I grinned, she had been studying me too.

The waiter came back, and not really caring what I ate I ordered my usual, a simple chicken dish, though it did taste good.

After Granger ordered her own meal we handed in our menus and the waiter left to go get our drinks. I looked at her again, though this time I didn't look away when her eyes met mine.

"I think we should start calling each other by our first names," it slipped out of my mouth before I could really process what I was saying, though honestly it wasn't such a bad move, "I mean, if we are going to do this and not become fugitives of the law I suggest it seems like a good first step."

That created a small smile on her face and she nodded, "It is very reasonable, though according to you, I've already done it once."

"That's true, though you were half asleep when you said it."

"Well, Draco, I'm not now."

I smiled, my name on her lips, it was absurd, though I guess now it was my turn… "No, you certainly aren't, Hermione."

It was strange, but pleasant, it gave everything a new feel, where we stood with each other, and what we could mean to each other.

We both laughed, it was weird no doubt about it, we were saved from having to find a way to start off another conversation when our drinks arrived, we had both steered clear of the alcohol though, and at least for my part, unintentionally.

"So," I started, though I didn't really know what I was going to say. It was hard to start this sort of conversation.

"How do we do this?" she suddenly asked.

"I don't know, but I guess the first question should probably be how you feel about." I replied, it seemed like the right thing to talk about.

"Yeah that does seem reasonable, I guess but," she hesitated and I despite the fact that it was difficult for both parties I could tell it was going to be more so for her, "I don't see how we can do this without some sort of relationship."

It wasn't exactly what I had thought she was going to say, though she was right.

I sighed, "Yeah, me neither." I mean I've had plenty of one night stands but this was different, for one it was Hermione Granger, two it wasn't just a one night stand it was a child.

"Why do you think we were paired together?" the question came out of the blue, but looking at her she seemed deadly serious.

"What do you mean? You know they based it off physical and mental aspects, though I do think it did have something to do with where we live."

She nodded, probably having come to the same conclusion herself, "I know, but I mean what mental aspects could they have based it off to pair us?"

It was a brilliant question, and I had to really think about it to come up with a reasonable answer.  
>"Well, I guess there is our love of knowledge, despite what people think I do like to learn." I pointed out, and I knew that this was a good place to start.<p>

"True, though that can't be all of it, what about… cats? Where do you stand with cats?"

I laughed, "You think they based the match of the persons like of cats or not?"

"Well, imagine if you put a cat lover with a cat hater together, that just wouldn't work." She pointed out, holding back her own laughter.

"Well, okay then if you put it that way I suppose that it's a completely reasonable argument, and it must be true because I do in fact, like cats. They are quiet lovable creatures really, smart enough to pretty much look after themselves, but they still stick around to keep you company."

She laughed, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Okay, okay, so we know that they based the match of our love of cats, problem solved." I said laughing with her.

Our food was placed in front of us and as we calmed down our waiter told us to enjoy our meals and pay when we were ready.

We dug in, the food was delicious but I couldn't stop thinking about the women in front of me, there was no way I could feel any sort of hatred towards her, and if I was being honest I didn't want to. I wanted us to be, friends?

Wiping my mouth on my napkin I watched as she finished off the last of her meal, friends with Hermione Granger, wouldn't that be something?

"Hermione," at the sound of her name she looked up questioningly, so I hurriedly continued, "Do you think we should try to be friends?"

It took her by surprise that much was obvious, honestly the idea had kind of just popped into my head today.

"It would probably make things easier," she said, setting down her knife and fork, "and, well it wouldn't be an unwelcome change."

I smiled, that was a yes, and that meant that she didn't blame me for all that had happened, well in the past.

"Wow, you just actually smiled, not a smirk, a smile." She stated in clear amazement, which made me laugh all over again.

"Of course I smile, I just don't often have reason to."

A sad look came over her face, and I wondered if I had said something wrong, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

The solemn statement kind of put an end to our discussion, and having finished our meals I got up to pay, she followed and when we got to the counter, she tried to pay herself.

"Hermione, what do you think you're doing?" I asked, putting a hand out to stop her.  
>She looked at me puzzled, "What do you mean? I'm paying."<p>

I shook my head, "No, you're not."

I pushed her gently out of the way, which was surprisingly easy considering the fight she normally put up about everything. Shaking my head I pulled out my wallet and handed over the correct amount, a small bit of pride filled me every time I counted out the right amount.

"You paid," she said as we left, she couldn't seem to get over it.

"I did."

"Why?" I turned to look at her, my turn to be puzzled.

"I asked you to go for, brunch? so I pay."

It was her turn to shake her head, "No, I should have at least been able to pay for my half."

"You're so stubborn." I sighed.

"And you're annoying."

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before breaking down in laughter, it was such a trivial matter and our insults were so pathetic that it couldn't even be called an argument, we had really lost our touch.

"Okay, okay, I paid because it was the gentlemanly thing to do," I said regaining my composure.

"Gentlemanly thing?"

I shrugged, "It was the way I was raised."

She nodded in understanding.

"How are you getting home?" I asked, it wasn't too late, but the sun was just beginning to set and I felt the need to know that she would be okay, I mean friends worried right?

"I was just going to walk, you?"

"The same, but how about I walk you back home first?" I offered, knowing that she refused I would still probably follow her. She must have had the same idea because despite the fact that she clearly thought that I was being weird she agreed.

We headed through the streets to get to the beach, the easiest and most direct route to her house and she didn't seem to upset about my company.

"So, what do you do now? For work?" she asked me as we walked.

"Well, naturally I run my own company, but it's a little different, what with the wizarding world making it difficult to actually make a profit."

She raised an eyebrow and I knew that she wanted to know what I had actually done about it.

I shrugged, "I own muggle companies now."

"What? Seriously? Wow, that's not something I pictured you doing."

I smirked, "yeah, me neither."

The heat started to leave as the sun disappeared further and further down below the horizon, it had appeared around the clouds earlier and with the ground wet from the previous rain it was quiet cool. I noticed Hermione shivering, though like the idiot I was my jacket was still on the seat where I had left it earlier that day.

"We're friends right?" I asked her. She looked at me curiously but nodded, well sort of, "just don't freak out." I slowly wrapped my arm around her quaking shoulders. She didn't pull away, in fact as my body warmth started to heat her up she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, turning towards me a little more as we walked. It was odd, two days ago this never would have happened but now, after today well, here we were, and at least she wasn't cold now.

"So, do this often?" I asked jokingly as we neared her house, the now familiar path coming into view

She laughed, her seemingly small frame moving with mine as I joined in, this time was slightly different, for one she was walking but it held similarities.

"Smart ass," she said, lightly punching me in the side, though not pulling away.

"Oh, you bet."

She punched me again, slightly harder as we stepped around some weeds. To avoid some she had to take a step even closer, she was so close to me that I could feel each breath as she took it. She looked up at me and I smiled, not a hint of a smirk in sight.  
>"You okay?" I questioned, though not really sure why I asked, I just felt the need to say something.<p>

"Yeah, I avoided the prickle bush."

Our voices were barely above a whisper though being as close as we were we didn't need to speak any louder. I nodded and, sadly destroying the moment, I continued on, though still keeping her close.

"Here we are madam, home sweet home."

She giggled and pulled out a key, making me raise an eyebrow, a muggle lock and key? Really?

"It works, don't worry I do have actual wards on the house."

"That's good, you had me questioning your sanity there for a minute." I replied, speaking the truth.

"Well, good bye, Draco," she said, stepping inside though not closing the door.

"Good bye Hermione," I said, giving her a small wave as I started to turn away not really wanting to go but knowing I had to, there wasn't much use to sticking around was there? Unless I wanted to appear like some muggle stalker.

"Wait!" she called, making me turn back around, "are you busy tomorrow?" she asked, after struggling to find words.

"I don't have to be," I said as I watched her, hoping that she was going to suggest another, meeting.

"Come by the shop?" she asked, still inside the door though seemingly wanting to come out and yet holding herself back, hope in her eyes.

"I will." I promised, I didn't say the words but we both knew that it was. There was something drawing me to her, my new friend.

Giving one last wave I turned, this time not turning back around and heading off back to the beach, where if I walked for long enough I would pick up, what I was now calling my lucky jacket.

A/N Well, personally I love this chapter, what about you? Though I am still keeping my policy of NO FLAMES, the rest of my lovelies should feel free to review and tell me what they think, more chapters like this? Or maybe a little heavier? Should they have an argument? Should Harry and Ginny come out to visit? I think I will probably, definitely do more chapter like this. Anyway, review, or just read, but mainly enjoy, and if you don't like my story, please stop reading.

Till next time lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

Iceandfire105 is now the new beta for this story, because she is freakin' fabulous, and she stayed up and postponed her own story to get this back to me so yeah she's fabulous.

I would just like to thank everyone who reviews my story. You guys are awesome. Please enjoy reading!

I didn't know what to think - it had been so different to anything else I had experienced. Harry and Ron had always treated me as just one of the guys, but Draco, he had been so… nice.

Pulling my chair out, paying for all of it, and then… a blush crept onto my features, the, well, hug, I supposed. He had been so gentle. We were friends. Draco Malfoy was my friend; not something that I had ever pictured happening ever, but here we were, and it was great. I didn't know what had come over me asking him to come by the shop. I just knew that I wanted to talk to him again, and learn more about this guy that had just suddenly changed.

"Earth to Hermione! Come on girl, there are books to shelve!" June said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I blinked and focused on her, bringing my thoughts back to the present instead of yesterday evening.

"Okay, okay, I'm working," I chuckled as she threw me a playful smile. More often than not she was the one with her head in the clouds and I was the one doing all the work.

"So, who were you thinking about?" she asked, bumping me slightly with her hip, prodding me to tell her before heading over to the next shelf.

I laughed again. "You just assume it's someone? What if it had been a something?"

She shook her head poking back around the corner, "I know that look, you were thinking about someone, and by the looks of it someone you like." She drew out the "I" sound, taunting me.

I scoffed. "Sure. You're wrong though, I don't like him."

She gasped and pointed at me through a hole in the bookcase. "I was right, you are thinking about a guy! I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes at her antics. "Come on, June, we have books to shelve, remember?" I pointed out, using her earlier words.

She laughed at me but agreed, coming back to grab a few books before heading back off to shelve them near her earlier position.

I had never had a friend like her. For one she was actually a girl. I had only ever known the friendship of Harry and Ron but there was so much that I had been missing out on. Naturally I had Ginny, who was practically my sister but there was something refreshing and relaxing about having a friend who hadn't gone through the whole horror of a war.

Then a thought struck me. "June, when are you working 'til?"

"All day. Why?" she questioned, sticking her head between a gap in the books on the shelf that we were stacking.

"Oh, I was just wondering," I said hastily. Great, she was going to be around when Draco came by. I would never hear the end of it.

"Sure you were," she said, scepticism in her clear in her voice. Sadly, nothing got past her. She pulled her head back onto her side of the self as I started to put a book where it had formerly been sitting.

I had no idea when he was going to come by, though I would assume around lunch because, well, everyone had a break around then, plus he did have his own company so he probably got to take breaks when he felt like it.

It wasn't raining today - the sun was shining bright, and while the temperature wasn't that hot it was still warm; a pleasant mixture if I didn't say so myself. The amount of re-shelving we had to do recently was crazy, all these people were buying the new releases and we couldn't get them onto our shelves fast enough. The book store we worked in was part of a small chain that wasn't too large but was enough so that I got paid - not that I needed it.

As people started to arrive at the shop, I left June to unpack the rest of the books and went to man the register. Despite the popularity of the shop it was an old thing that had temper tantrums as much as a normal person would. Sometimes it worked well though others it barely got us through the day. I liked seeing what each person bought, though it was kind of creepy - you could tell a lot about what a person reads after all.

As the line of people diminished and lunch neared, I became increasingly excited. For once I wanted to go out and actually have a good time with a friend - one who didn't treat me like just another guy. I knew that June could tell; she kept giving me these looks - ones that knew all of my secrets. She was great, but a little too intuitive some days.

As the last customer before lunch left, June decided that she'd had enough and that it was time for her break. She gave me a wave before heading out the back, leaving me to man the shop for her half an hour lunch break. The small bell on top of the door rang as it swang open. I looked up from my work and saw none other than the man I had been thinking about all day.

"Hermione." He didn't bother even glancing at the shelves, walking straight over to the cash register where I was standing.

"Hey, Draco," I greeted as he neared me. I liked this whole first name basis thing. It was good.

"How has your day been so far?" he queried, probably to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, you know, same old same old, not too busy though not to slow. You?"

"Pretty good, actually. My business just turned a really good corner and we should be – well, let's just leave it at a good thing. It does get annoyingly complicated if I go into things too much."

I laughed. At least he wasn't boring me, so that was an upside.

"Well, that's good then. I'm glad things are going well for you. I, on the other hand, have another twenty minutes before my lunch break."

He chuckled. "So, what do you want to do for twenty minutes, then? That is unless you have to serve a customer."

He made an over exaggerated movement, looking around the whole shop, 'checking' that there wasn't anyone around.

"Haha, no, no customers, though you could help me tidy the boxes out the back." I had been meaning to do it for a while, but they were heavy and now I had someone to help me out.

"Sure, let me guess though - they hold books."

I laughed, shaking my head, "Of course they do." I led the way behind the counter to the back storage room. It had a window so I could see if any customers did in fact come in, though you could hear the bell anyway.

The room wasn't usually too small, though it looked tiny at the moment because there were boxes everywhere. It was hard to move around and you could forget about trying to get to the very back window that over looked the street behind us.

"Woah. That's a lot of boxes."

"I know," I agreed. "That's why I waited until I had some help."

He pulled a face that made me laugh, though he didn't seem to mind too much. "I want to stack them from newest to oldest, which means we're going to have to open then reseal each of them."

Draco groaned, though I chose to ignore it and grabbed the duct tape and Stanley knife from where they had been left from our last attempt.

"Come on, these boxes aren't going to stack themselves."

"Yeah, okay," he said as he started to roll up his sleeves. For once he didn't have fabulously expensive clothes on - well at least it appeared that way. In fact, they were muggle. Admittedly though, he was wearing a probably what looked like a slightly expensive button-down shirt with a pair of almost dress jeans. A little formal for this side of town, though like most things it suited him.

He moved over to the first box just as I did and we ended up colliding after a step. I tried to find a good place to put my foot but there were too many boxes and I started to fall.

Strong arms stopped me though, one going around my back and the other gently grabbing my upper arm as he pulled me back into an upright position. My foot finally found a solid bit of ground again, and with the help from Draco I was then standing up properly.

His hands lingered for a moment. I barely noticed, though it was just slightly longer than I would have thought necessary. However I didn't pull away. There really was no need to, plus there also wasn't any room.

"Thank you. Merlin, that was close," I said as his hands fell back down to his sides.

"Oh, you know, all in a day's work of course," he told me as a smirk appeared. It didn't infuriate me like it used to though, it seemed to suit him in regards to what he was saying.

"Of course, but still, thanks."

He nodded, and after making sure I wasn't about to fall again he leaned down to open the first box. He picked up the Stanley knife but paused, staring questioningly at it.

"I thought this was a knife," he said, holding it up.

"Oh, it is, you just push this part here and then lock it in place. See?" I instructed him as I showed him what to do. Honestly, he seemed so natural with most muggle things that I forgot that he had still been raised in a magical family.

He laughed when he saw how simple it was. "Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem." A silly little grin formed on my face as he used the knife to open the box. He had actually thanked me, as in gratitude. That smile just wouldn't leave.

Finishing his task Draco pulled the lid pieces open so I could see the contents inside.

"These are some of the older books. Put them over there near the back window. It might be a little hard in this mess though."

"I'll be fine. Here, take this and get started on the next box while I put this one away."

I took the knife from him as he duct taped it closed, heading off in the direction I indicated. Luckily he didn't drop it or trip. As he moved off I started on the next box, having a little difficulty cutting through it but getting there in the end.

"This one needs to go near the door; it's the newer books that are already stocked," I told him as he came back. He didn't seem to mind the work all that much. He must work out or something because he handled them with ease.

We fell into a routine: I would cut open and identify the books, and he would pick them up and move them where I instructed. I tried to lift one box at a point but he immediately took it off me, telling me that he could handle it. I had to smile at him; it was a sweet gesture, even if unneeded. The store bell didn't ring the entire twenty minutes that we were sorting, so we worked in peace, often not needing to talk for several minutes. As I resealed the last box and he leaned down to take it, his fingers gently brushed mine. I gave him a small smile as he lifted it onto the top of the other boxes. The room seemed slightly larger now that they were all orderly, though it was still cramped. I wobbled as I stood, muscles protesting at the change in movement. I had been crouching down for a while now.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on the small of my back in case.

I laughed. "Yeah, just a little sore after crouching for so long, really I should be asking you. You're the one who's been lifting boxes for the last little while."

He nodded and let his hand fall once he saw that I was fine. "True, though I feel fine, it really wasn't that bad."

"That's good, I'm glad. I wouldn't want to be the cause of any pain."

He chuckled at me and though it was good naturedly, I could tell he was thinking of something more sinister when he said his next words: "It would take more than that to hurt me."

I smiled grimly; of course it would after the war. "Come on, maybe June will be back from her lunch break."

I stopped in my tracks. June coming back did mean that I could leave, but she would see Draco!

I quickly hurried back to the main desk, Draco closely following though a little slower, having no idea why I was doing what I was. We reached the front desk and looking around the shop, I breathed a sigh of relief. June was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, why don't you wait outside for a minute while I get my things?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't protest. June could walk through the back door any second now because she was normally punctual and she was currently a minute late.  
>He looked at me questioningly but agreed, hopefully seeing no apparent reason for staying and not being too suspicious of my request. He left with a little tingle of the bell attached to the door, after I could see that he was safely outside I hurriedly picked up my bag. Then as if right on cue, the back door opened and June walked back in from her break.<p>

"Hey, how was your lunch?"

"Fine, normal. I bet you're ready for yours now, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded, though simply eating wasn't on my agenda this time around.

"Well, get going, it's your turn." She made a shooing motion with her hands to really get me going, though I didn't need it today.

I nodded and walked around the bench heading towards the front door, for once actually having plans for lunch. It was such a good thing that she didn't know about them.

The little bell rang once again as I excited the shop, it didn't get annoying surprisingly, it sort of faded into the background after a while. At first I didn't see my lunch partner because the sun startled me, but after my eyes adjusted I saw him leaning against the wall just past the book shop's windows.

"You ready to go?" he asked, kicking off the wall as I walked to him.

"Yeah, I'm set, though I only have half an hour, remember?"

He chuckled, "I know, you're such a worry wart, Hermione."

He almost said it, I knew the feeling though. Occasionally I thought of him as Malfoy as well, it really was a hard habit to kick especially when the sentence really suited the old me, the one before the war.

"Shall we just go and eat?" I asked, not wanting to dwell on the thought.

He nodded and we headed off to the nearest café, which was just a few stores down. Being the time that it was - yet again we were about the only ones on the street - we seemed to have that kind of timing, first when it was raining and now a sunny lunch break where everyone was eating. We walked in comfortable silence at least, not a single word said but it didn't feel wrong. Things really had changed already.

We entered our destination and chose a nice little table away from the window, happily under the air conditioning. As we set down Draco asked, "Now before we order I would like to ask you if you are going to insist on paying this time."

I laughed, though after last night I suppose it was a completely reasonable question.

"Well, I will pay for my half, it's only fair." I put my handbag on the floor by my feet as I answered, though I knew he should have still heard me, so I was confused by his next words until I really thought it through.

"Great I'll be paying for everything then."

Sitting up properly again, I glared at him, though upon seeing his cheeky grin I shook my head. What an absurd man. Did he know that in the girls' dating book the guy paying counted as a date?

Before we could say anymore though a waiter came over with a table number and a note pad ready to take our orders. Despite what most cafes did, this place was slightly different.

"Um, can I just have a chicken sandwich and latte please?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied scribbling down my order before turning to Draco. "And you, sir?"

"I'll just have a coffee, double shot."

No manners now it would seem; he simply placed his order before completely dismissing the waiter and turning back to me.

"You could be nicer you know," I pointed out, a little ticked off at his change in attitude.

"Why? We'll be paying them for their service. There's nothing to be nice about," he snorted and I saw the old Draco, the prat that if I started an argument would probably turn into a real git.

I took a deep breath. "Fine, though it's polite to at least not give them the cold shoulder."

"The what?" he asked, but before I could answer the waiter plonked his coffee down in front of him and I did mean plonked. If he had used any more force it would have spilt everywhere but a small bit fell and wet the table cloth.

Draco snorted and raised an eyebrow. The waiter wasn't helping my argument at all.

With barely concealed anger, the man in question turned to me and forced a smile. "Your sandwich will be coming soon."

He left abruptly and I had to stifle a laugh. Honestly, between his attitude and Draco's, I couldn't tell whose was worse.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Draco asked as he poured the tiniest drop of milk into his coffee.

"Well, no. Actually I don't have anything on. I don't even have to go to work."

He smiled. "Great. That means that you're free to come on a little trip with me."

I looked at him sceptically. A trip? To where? There was nothing around here worth seeing.

"Don't look at me like that, I have to go out and meet a client of mine that just so happens to live in Rome, and the meeting itself won't take up that much time."

"Really? You're inviting me to Rome?" Disbelief was probably written all over my face as the waiter came back around with my food.

"Here you are ma'am. Unless there is anything else I'll leave you to your meal and bring your check out when you're ready."

I thanked him and nearly attacked that sandwich then and there because I was so hungry, but then I remembered the tiny little fact that I had been invited to go to Rome.

"So, what do you say?" Draco asked, not even glancing at the waiter at the mention of the check.

"Well, I don't think there's any possibility of me saying no," I replied, completely serious.  
>"That's good to hear. Otherwise it was going to be a boring flight."<p>

He said that just before I was about to take a bite, but upon the meaning of the word sinking in, I looked at him in shock.

"Flight? As in a muggle airplane?"

He chuckled. "Yes, believe me, it was not my first preference, but seeing as I'm meeting a muggle client, who is very posh from what I've been told, he offered to pay for a first class ticket for me and any companions that I wished to bring. Did I mention that I don't normally make house calls? Because I don't, but this man was particularly insistent and when I had expressed my uncertainty about going he offered to pay for the flight. So really you can't refuse this offer."

I finally took a bite of my food and thought on it. Despite the fact that I felt slightly bad about using this guy's money to go to Rome, by the sounds of things he had enough that he would barely notice. But, it was only the flight that wouldn't really be that long, and it was a good opportunity to see Rome, which surprisingly I hadn't felt the need to until now.

"You know, I think I'll go. I've always wanted to go and see some of those muggle sights, plus it will be a good opportunity for us to spend some time together, really getting to know one another."

He nodded, seemingly happy with my choice at least.

I looked down at my watch and saw that I only had ten minutes let of my break, so I decided that the time for talking was over and that I should probably eat quickly. Draco seemed to get that our time was almost up and as I finished off eating he got up to go pay, considering it would have been another argument if they had brought the check over. I swear he purposely paid while I was still eating so that I couldn't argue.

He arrived back at the table just as I stood up to leave.

"I take it you're ready to go then?"

"Yes, I'm still put off that you won't let me pay for my bit. I mean, you didn't even eat anything!"

"Honestly, when will you get it through your head that it's not a problem? Just accept it, Hermione."

I really wanted to hex him, the only thing stopping me being the fact that we were in the middle of a muggle town.

"I won't. I'll keep bugging you until you come around."

He snorted, clearly not believing that he would ever change. That man was just as stubborn as me when he wanted to be.

As we left the café I turned back down the street to head back to work.

"The flight leaves on Friday afternoon. I'll send you an -," he pulled a face, "- email with the details and your plane ticket. I assume you can get your passport in order before then?"

I laughed. Draco and emails? What kind of a world was it that I lived in? "Okay, via email then."

We were nearing the front door to the shop when I remembered June, but it was too late to change anything now. We had passed the front windows and quickly looking in the shop I knew from the shit eating grin on her face she had seen who I was walking with.

Pausing outside the shop, I thought it best to say my goodbye now as to not give June a chance to ruin things.

"Well, thanks for buying lunch, despite the fact that you didn't have to. It was nice."

"Well, it's was friends do. I'll see you on Friday, if not sooner." He paused, then after a small smirk appeared on his face he reached out and slid his arms around my waist drawing me into a hug of all things!

Though apparently it wasn't all innocent because during the said hug after I had wrapped my arms around his neck, he whispered in my ear: "I had been wondering what all the fuss was about every time we walked into the store; now I know you were hiding me from one of your friends."

As he pulled out, he had that evil smirk still on his face. Though this time it quickly left as he let out a chuckle.

"You see your face? See you later, Hermione."

With those final words, he left me in stunned silence as he continued off down the street.

I barely had enough mind to head inside, though that in itself was probably a bad idea, because from the look on her face June had seen everything.

"Not together, huh?" she asked from behind the cash register.

She raised a hand as I was about to argue. "Whatever, you'll come out of denial eventually."

I was in no frame of mind to argue; I was still back in the memory of Draco Malfoy hugging me, even if it was to cause trouble.

I swear that I had never been hugged like that before. I mean, sure, I had hugged Harry a million times before but it had never felt like that and I couldn't put my finger on why.

Wrenching my own mind back from its day dream I focused on the fact that I still had four hours of work before I could go home and there were still plenty of jobs to do.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind had just enough of a chill to annoyingly turn my nose cold. I had a jumper on but I hadn't thought to bring a scarf with me so I was stuck in a state of half chilled and half warm. Of course, if I lived in a wizarding town I could just cast a heating charm but no, for once living in a muggle town was not the best option.

I sighed and quickened my pace down the street. I was headed towards the post office, though if you knew the right tricks, say if you were a wizard or a witch, it also happened to be an Owlery. Of course they had to be a little more discreet about their operations out here, sending the owls off at night instead of just any old time but considering it was twilight now I was sure that my letter would be sent off quickly. All of this trouble just to invite Harry and Ginny out tomorrow - honestly, I really should buy my own owl one of these days. It would save me a lot of time and effort.

Others were out and about on the streets, though as the shops closed the numbers were starting to dwindle. There was still three weeks until Christmas but the frenzy had begun, like everywhere in the world shops were packed with lights and chocolate and a million and one present ideas; it was all very annoying really.

I reached the post office, but instead of simply walking in I started down a concealed pathway to the side of the building. To muggles it would look like a simple garden, though to a witch like myself it was a pathway to the building out the back. Arriving at the main door I quickly mounted the stairs and headed inside. Naturally there was no one inside but the mailman - there weren't really any other wizards around this particular town.

"Hello there, miss, what can I do for you?" he asked looking up from whatever he had been doing before I walked in.

"I have a letter that I would like to send." As I answered I did wonder what else he thought I would be here for, it was an Owlery after all.

"Alrighty then, that will be five sickles please," he said ringing it up on the cash register.

I nodded and as I handed over the letter I pulled out 5 sickles from my handbag to pay the man. Normally paying might seem weird but the poor bloke had to make a living somehow and looking after the birds was costly.

"Thank you, hope you have a good evening miss," said the man as I started to leave.

"You too," I replied, not really wanting to hang around. Opening the door, the cold wind hit me in the face and once again I really wished I had brought a scarf.

I completely skipped the beach on my way home, in no mood to be closer to a source of coldness. I didn't often travel this way so I was a little unfamiliar with the route. I nearly turned down the wrong street at one point but luckily I had seen an old sign that had fallen over.

Arriving home I quickly checked that all my windows were closed and, using a little magic, I started a fire in my fireplace. I was raised in the cold atmosphere but that didn't mean that the fire wasn't a welcome addition.

With nothing better to do I boiled the kettle and made myself a cup of tea, a relaxing night ahead of me. The slight patter of rain was the only sound to be heard as I made my way to my computer with my teacup in my hand.

Naturally, that didn't last. A loud knock broke the silence and I had to get up to go and check it out. Of course I didn't want to leave whoever it was standing out in the rain but despite it I did stick to the side of caution and looked through my peep hole first.

Eyes widening as I realised who it was I quickly opened the door and gestured for Draco to come in out of the rain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked immediately, confused.

Pulling off his wet over coat and hanging it on my coat rack he replied, "or as they used to say, hello."

I glared at him. He was such a smart ass. "Come on, why were you standing on my porch at seven thirty at night?"

He seemed to look uncomfortable now, apparently not wanting to answer. Still, that didn't mean I was going to let him off the hook. I continued to stare at him.

"Okay, but while I explain would you mind if we headed into your lounge room? It's kind of cold."

Realising that he was probably freezing, being wet and all, I directed him into my lounge room and went to go grab a towel and a blanket.

"Here, now you really have to explain. Why risk getting a cold to come and talk to me?"

He smirked before giving me a bogus answer. "To simply see you're pretty face of course, and wizards don't get sick, Hermione."

I sighed. He was being very annoyingly evasive, so obviously it couldn't be too important. I decided to do the nice thing and not argue, so instead I offered him a cup of tea.

"That would be lovely," he said, not moving from his spot in front of my fire. Honestly I didn't blame him, he was warming up but I could still see a shiver or two.

Walking into the kitchen I called out, "if you're here you may as well make yourself at home. You're not leaving until you tell me why you decided to come over."

I heard him sigh, and I assumed that it was out of annoyance but I could have been wrong. I pondered the possible reasons as I made his tea. The rain started to get heavier, and I knew that even if I wasn't keeping him here for an answer he wouldn't be able to leave until it died down anyway.

When I walked back into the lounge room, he had moved to the couch, seeming to have warmed up a little at least.

"Here you go," I said, offering him the cup.

"Thank you," he said as he took it from me carefully, seeing as it was fairly full. "I suppose I owe you an explanation but, well, you'll probably find it silly."

I saw his face start to close off, hiding his emotions and I knew that whatever had brought him here was personal and if I wasn't careful he really wouldn't tell me.

"I promise I won't, if you're here then obviously it matters." I took the seat at the other end of the couch, feeling surprisingly comfortable with the small distance. I pulled my feet up beside me and leaned on the back of the seat, watching him.

"Well, okay, but you promised, remember?" he said looking at me for confirmation.

I nodded and he sighed before finally spitting it out.

"Well, back at the office I was working a little over time and fell asleep. Normally I'll take a sleeping draught before bed so it can -" He glanced at me quickly obviously hesitant. "- it can stop the nightmares, but naturally I didn't take any because it wasn't planned."

Even before he kept going I understood. I wasn't the only one who had nightmares about the past. I did the same as him, I took a sleeping draught before bed. It didn't always work but most of the time it was effective.

I watched him start to stare off into the distance, wondering what the hell could have been in that dream to bring him all the way over to my place. I wanted to comfort him but I wasn't quite sure how - where was the friendship line? Though as I continued to study him I felt my heart tug and I knew that it didn't matter right now, this man needed a hug.

I crawled over the couch as Draco put his cup down. I didn't see his face as I wrapped my arms around him but he was probably surprised. I had to lean into him to keep my balance, but as arms encircled me in return I knew that he appreciated it. Whatever demons were hunting his memory, I knew that human contact would probably banish them.

"You're not the only one who has the dreams. Some nights I wake drenched in sweat, unable to breathe properly, You're not alone."

His arms squeezed me a little and I knew that whatever I was doing was working.

"So, what do two friends do on a night in?" he asked, clearly not wanting to leave. I didn't mind so much though, he was very much entitled to an overnight stay at this point.

"Well, we could always watch a movie, or play a board game. There are always options, I vote for a movie though." I did have the thought though, what movie he liked, or if he had even seen one. "Have you ever watched a movie before?" I asked voicing the thought.

"Well no," he said thoughtfully, "though I've heard of them, very popular in the muggle world, or so I've heard. What should we watch?"

He seemed to like the idea so giving him one more squeeze I slid off the couch and sat down at my movie cabinets. Deciding on the best choice was difficult; I didn't want to make him sit through a chick flick but somehow I didn't think an action movie was the best choice either.

A smile crept onto my face. "Okay, I have a movie but you can't judge me on the choice okay? Disney is cool no matter what age you are."

"Okay, sure, though what is Disney?" he asked puzzled.

I had to force myself not to show my shock. I mean, of course he didn't know what it was but still, it was Disney. It was almost an offence not to know what it was.

"Well, despite the fact that it's animation made for kids, it's an often hilarious fantasy worlds where amusing people or animals set out on some sort of quest."

He nodded in confirmation though I could tell he was slightly confused. "It's for kids you said, so why are we watching it? What is the name of the movie?"

I laughed, finally revealing the movie that I had chosen. "It's called the Emperor's New Groove."

He raised an eyebrow, obviously questioning the title, though it was a funny movie and surprisingly, I think it fit Draco very well. He had even been turned into his own version of a llama for a while there…

Turning on my T.V and switching on the movie I moved back towards the couch, grabbing the blanket that he had put down earlier. In the split second before I sat down again I was confronted with another decision, did I go back to my side of the lounge? Or did I sit next to Draco again?

The question was answered though when Draco motioned for me to sit down.

I didn't need another hint, besides that's what friends did, right? Watch movies together? A small smile appeared again as I curled up next to him, pulling the blanket over us. Of course neither Harry nor Ron had ever watched a movie with me, or even Ginny, so I didn't have anything to compare it to.

"Why do the people look so . . . strange?" he asked as the characters appeared.

"That's animation. It's hard to explain. It's where a program designs what they look like, in this case resembling human."

"That is anything but human," he said, a dubious look on his face.

I laughed, but quickly shushed myself. We were supposed to watching a movie not talking over it.

"Come on, pay attention and stop distracting me!" I scolded, slapping his arm slightly before turning back to the screen.

He managed most of the movie, but by the time the credits started rolling I could heard his slow rhythmic breathing above me, for I had grabbed a pillow and laid down across his lap a while ago.

I got up and turned the T.V off, grabbing Draco's cup and taking it back out to the kitchen. I didn't want to make too much noise in case he was a light sleeper, which he probably was if I thought about it.

I placed the cup on the sink with the rest of the dishes and decided that they really did needto be washed. Poking my head back into the lounge room I made sure that he was still asleep and cast a _Muffliato_ charm so he wouldn't hear me.

Then I went about doing the dishes. I didn't like have dirty things sitting around too long after all, germs and such.

After I had finished drying them and putting them all back in their correct places, I decided that I should probably grab some pillows for Draco in case he woke up. So I went to my linen cupboard and grabbed a couple before heading back to my lounge room.

I heard something smash in said room and I dropped the pillows, running into the area. Draco was on the ground, seemingly still asleep but obviously he was having another nightmare. He had fallen on the coffee table, which had broken under his weight, and now was thrashing around on my floor.

"Draco!" I called, sliding down to my knees next to him, unsure how to proceed, though obviously I should wake him.

As he lashed out again obviously attacking whatever was happening in his dream I grabbed him arms and, pulling his head into my lap, held them both down against his chest before he could whack me. I used the other to brush his hair out of his face.

"Draco, come on wake up. It's just a dream." My voice wasn't exactly calm but I hoped that wouldn't matter.

I wasn't sure what did it, whether it was another physical presence, one that admittedly was holding him down, or my words, but he stopped thrashing. At first I couldn't tell if he was awake, but suddenly tears started slipping down his checks and I knew, that despite the fact that his eyes were still closed he was partially awake. After I let go of his arms he turned so that he was curled up practically in my lap. I didn't know what to do but I figured at this point probably just comforting him would be best so I started brushing my hands through his hair, leaning back against the couch in a more comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around my waist and just cried. It was horrible to think what the war could have done to him to cause this, though he wasn't alone. I knew we had gone through totally different things and even if I knew what the nightmares were like I couldn't even begin to imagine what they were about. We had been on two totally different sides.

The tears stopped after a while, but that was only because he had fallen back asleep again. I knew that I wasn't going anywhere but luckily it wasn't too uncomfortable. Eventually my head flopped back onto the couch seat and I fell asleep, hands still in his hair.

A/N THANK YOU!

Especially to all those who reviewed last chapter, thank you all very much. Obviously it's the reviews that keep me writing. I would also like to thank my beta reader who gets my chapters so quickly, iceandfire105! Thanks again, to everyone.


End file.
